One Smokey Night
by Scarlett Catalyst
Summary: Smoke and the smell of high end alcohol swirled around the room as it enveloped its inhabitants. The lights were dimmed in an effort to set a certain kind of mood. Instead of basking in the ambiance, Boone sat at the bar, drinking himself into a stupor. His life would change with the entrance of a dazzling lady. So much smut! Off shoot of Remembering to Forget. One shot.


This is an off shoot of my story Remembering to Forget. I've set this as if Boone had met Arria when she was top of her game and still in the Legion. Warning. It's kind of graphic. Hence, the M rating. Read if your of age! And review telling me if you think I should incorporate this in the story somehow!

* * *

Smoke and the smell of high-end alcohol swirled around the room as it enveloped its inhabitants. The lights were dimmed to set a certain kind of mood. Instead of basking in the ambiance, Boone sat at the bar, drinking himself into a stupor. The images of women, children, and innocent people being gunned down haunted him. With every horrified face, he took another shot of whatever was poured into his glass. His pay would be poured down his throat.

Suddenly, the smoke curled violently as someone new walked in. Boone looked up, his vision a little blurry. It turned out to be two someones that came together to make a very attractive couple. The woman was a smidgen taller than the man and held herself with all the confidence in the world. Her dark hair waved over her tan shoulders as she walked, and her startlingly cold blue eyes danced over the room. Her curves caught the eye of every male in the bar. Her walk made every pair of those eyes almost pop out of their heads. It didn't help that her crimson red dress left nothing to the imagination. Boone couldn't look away.

The man chose a table and led the woman over to it, his hand resting mere inches above her perfect ass. He was the luckiest man in the world. That hand was the luckiest hand. But the man seemed to be jaded, more focused on some of the other women in the room. His eyes were gray lasers, peeling the clothes off every woman as he looked around. His lips quirked up in a cocky smile as he winked at the waitress. The crimson clad woman could care less. She herself was looking straight at Boone. He quickly forced himself to look away. He wasn't in the mood for a fight today.

A couple of shots later, he found that he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was sipping on her drink in a very suggestive way, her eyes glancing over at him every so often. The man she was with didn't seem to give two shits. Maybe they weren't a couple? Boone had to shift his pants around when she looked at him again. God, he hoped they weren't a couple. He blinked. Had he just winked at him? No, it couldn't have been a wink. But there it was again. She even motioned her head toward the hallway that held the bathrooms. Then, she whispered something into her escort's ear and got up. She walked past him, "accidently" brushed up against him, and looked back in a very suggestive manner. He downed the rest of his drink for courage and then got up to follow her.

She was waiting for him in the shadow of the hallway, her eyes practically glowing. She smiled like a predator, slowly rolling her tongue over her teeth. Boone vaguely noticed that her lips were glossy and pouted into a smirk. He gulped. She was beyond anything he could have imagined.

"What's your name, soldier?" she crooned, her voice as throaty as a cat's purr.

"Craig Boone," he croaked, his throat suddenly very dry. She moved a little closer. Her breasts looked like they would be really soft. He shook his head.

"Well, hello Craig Boone," she whispered, so close he could feel her breath. "My name is Athena. Nice to meet you." Instead of shaking hands, they shook tongues as she suddenly grabbed his head and pulled him to her lips. He pushed her against the wall, his hands gripping her grinding hips. It was the best and most surprising kiss he had ever had. There was so much passion, so much need that he immersed himself further by slowly moving his hands to her butt, lifting her higher up. Their breathing came out as ragged pants in between kisses.

"Let's go somewhere a bit more private, shall we?" she huffed as someone walked past them and into the men's bathroom. He nodded, his voice unavailable. She pushed him into the woman's bathroom. From out of nowhere she pulled out a long thin knife and embedded it into the door frame to stop anyone from entering. He wondered how she had gotten the weapon past the guards before she dove on him again, her mouth hungrily clamping to his. He landed against the far wall with her breasts keeping him firmly in place.

Boone grabbed her ass again, this time lifting off her feet. She took the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist. She grinded indecently on him as if he were a pole. He wanted to admire her flexibility, but all he could focus on was trying to get into her-his mind being reduced to its most basic thoughts. She smirked against his lips as his dick twitched against his zipper.

"So eager," she murmured, her hair dancing around his face. "Well, come on soldier boy. Storm my trenches." He groaned as he kissed her again. Her tongue darted in and out of his mouth, swirling his every time they came in contact. She unzipped his pants and giggled as they hung on his erection. She shimmied against him until they finally dropped to the ground. She then worked on his underwear, thumbing the area right above his penis.

"You are going to be fun," she whispered into his ear, her breath hot on his ear. He fought the urge to thrust. Suddenly, she brought herself down on him, impaling herself. Oh god, she wasn't wearing underwear. He panted as he felt how tight she was. She threw her head back and groaned as she slowly moved herself up and down. The muscles under her dress fascinated Boone as the compressed and expanded. He wanted to touch her everywhere.

He leaned back changing the angle a bit, and she nearly screamed in pleasure. She moved faster, testing his will. He gritted his teeth as he shoved her against the bathroom door. She may have controlled it up to this point, but he was still a man, damn it. He pegged her against the cold wood as he thrusted as hard as he could. She moaned loudly with each movement. Boone attacked her neck with his teeth, nipping and biting everything he could reach. She whimpered as he got to her ears.

"Ears are sensitive, huh?" he mumbled, grazing his lips across Athena's lobe. Her skin erupted in goose bumps, and she tightened her tiny internal around him. She panted as if she were close to orgasm. He pulled half way out and didn't move to go back in.

She groaned in protest, but he shook his head. He didn't want this to end so quickly. Instead he moved his hands to her breasts where he let his thumb glide over her erect nipples. She arched her back to get him to move again. He nipped her bottom lip and awarded her with a quick thrust. He continued to focus on her nipple as he plunged deeper and deeper. Finally, he was to the point of no return and she knew it. She smirked at him as they panted. All movement had stopped.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "Do it," she whispered. He looked down at her glistening face and red cheeks. She was closer than ever. He thrusted as hard as he could. Her orgasm instigated his, and soon, he was sagged against her panting form, blinking to try to get his sight back. They stayed in that position until he was soft inside her.

Boone pulled out of her slickness and stood back. God, was he dizzy. Athena leaned against the door, attempting to get her breath back. Just fucked looked good on her. She was practically glowing with the after orgasm rush of blood circulation. He grabbed her again and kissed her gently. This had been his first time in a bathroom. She smiled against his lips.

"I was right. You were fun," she breathed as they pulled away. She adjusted her dress, gave him one last kiss, and then escaped out into the bar before he could say another word. He had been used for sex. Something ached inside himself. He shrugged it off and started to get dressed. When he came out, they were gone. He tried not to feel sad. Where could it have gone, anyways? He sat at the table they had occupied as a last-ditch effort to be close to her. The seat was still a bit warm. At least he hadn't made her up. The waitress walked over to him, a bright smile on her face.

"Hi," she beamed. "I'm Carla. Is there anything I can get you?" Boone looked up, his eyes falling on an angel.

* * *

Arria and Vulpes walked away from the Tops rather quickly. Vulpes seethed with repressed anger. "Did you have to fuck him?" he asked.

Arria grinned. "This was an information run. It was necessary."

"Oh, really?" Vulpes fumed. "And what did you find out?"

"He was comparable to you," she giggled. She could still feel him inside her, stretching her. That was the best she had in a while. She was almost sad that she was never going to see him again. "Besides, it gave you an excuse to talk to the waitress and get more info. It gave you the pity card. She would have told you anything."

Vulpes grunted beside her, and she looked at him. Even when he pouted, he was still the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She cuddled up next to him until he threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's head back. I think we have all we need," he said, swatting her ass. "And I'm going to make you forget about that profligate as soon as we get back to the tent."

She giggled. He could try. "Promise?"


End file.
